2018 Fort Rice, North Dakota Tornadoes
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = Girardcr36.jpg|image caption = The first of two Fort Rice, North Dakota EF5's near peal strength.|date = May 24, 2018|times = 1658-1807|touchdown = 4:58 PM CDT|winds = 276 mph (444 km/h)|injuries = 342|fatalities = 124|damage = $1.3 billion (2018 USD)|areas = Areas near Fort Rice, North Dakota|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Tornado Outbreak sequence of May 21-26, 2018}}The ''2018 Fort Rice, North Dakota Tornadoes ''were a pair of EF5 tornadoes that struck in and around Fort Rice, North Dakota in the early evening hours of May 24, 2018. In all, both EF5's combined to kill 248 people, injure 773 people, and cause $3.1 billion (2018 USD) combined. |type = EF5 tornado|image location = 1200px-Tornado near Minco Oklahoma - NOAA.jpg|image caption = The second of two Fort Rice, North Dakota EF5's near peak strength.|date = May 24, 2018|times = 1834-2008|touchdown = 6:34 PM CDT|winds = 287 mph (461 km/h)|injuries = 431|fatalities = 124|damage = $1.8 billion (2018 USD0|areas = Downtown Fort Rice, North Dakota|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Tornado Outbreak sequence of May 21-26, 2018}} The first EF5 killed 124 people, along with 342 injuries and $1.3 billion (2018 USD) in damages. The first EF5 in considered to be the less severe EF5 due to it striking the outskirts of Fort Rice. Like the first EF5, the second EF5 killed 124 people, but caused 431 injuries, and $1.8 billion (2018 USD) in damages. The second EF5 is considered to be the more severe EF5 due to it striking downtown Fort Rice. The first of two EF5's to strike Fort Rice touched down at 4:58 PM CDT 16 miles southwest of Fort Rice. Causing EF1 to EF2 damage, dozens of homes were destroyed, along with two dozen mobile homes, killing 39 and injuring 123. Intensifying into an EF4. multiple well-built homes were partially swept away, injuring 13. A tornado was then issued for Fort Rice as the tornado reached it's peak strength. Dozens of homes were completely swept away, some of them were well-built. A total of 62 people were killed in this area, along with 186 injuries. The tornado slightly weakened, causing even further EF5 damage and severe ground scouring. Another 12 were killed in this area and 25 were injured. Low-end EF5 damage occurred in northwest Fort Rice as severe ground scouring occurred and another death and 6 injuries occurred. Weakening even further, mid-range to high-end EF4 damage occurred to multiple properties. Another 11 were killed in this area, along with 8 injuries. High-end EF3 damage occurred to a deserted well-built home. After impacting the home, the tornado drastically weakened, causing EF0 to EF1 damage 29 miles north of Fort Rice. At 6:07 PM CDT, the tornado dissipated 38 miles northeast of Fort Rice after killing 124, injuring 342, and causing $1.3 billion (2018 USD) in damages. The first Fort Rice EF5 is tied for the deadliest tornado in North Dakota history, being died with the later EF5, the 42nd deadliest tornado in U.S. history, the 66th deadliest tornado in world history, and the 113th costliest tornado ever. The National Weather Service (NWS) sent multiple survey teams out the following day to survey the damage. The preliminary rating was a high-end EF4, but the final rating was an EF5. The estimated damage path length was 55.69 miles long and 1.3 miles wide. The second EF5 first touched down at 6:34 PM CDT 22 miles south of Fort Rice. Causing EF0 to EF1 damage, dozens of trees were pushed over and many homes suffered minor damage. Beginning to intensify, many poles were knocked down, killing 1 as he was struck by the pole as he was taking refuge in a ditch. High-end EF1 to low-end EF2 damage occurred to multiple homes, including a mobile home that was overturned. 2 people were severely injured at this location. As the tornado began to continue to intensify, a tornado emergency was issued for Fort Rice due to the size and strength of the tornado. The extreme south side of Fort Rice was hit head on, killing 36 and injuring 192 at EF4 strength. EF5 damage occurred in downtown Fort Rice as the tornado reached peak strength. 86 were killed and 232 were injured. Dozens of homes were swept away, including some that were well-built. The tornado caused a further death and 4 injuries as another 2 homes were swept away. Another 3 were injured as a home was nearly swept away at high-end EF4 strength. The tornado quickly lost strength, causing mid-range EF3 damage to multiple structures north of Fort Rice. The tornado continued to weaken then causing high-end EF1 to low-end EF2 damage to multiple properties 13 miles northeast of Fort Rice. EF0 damage was then recorded between 15 and 35 miles north-northeast of Fort Rice. At 8:08 PM CDT, the tornado dissipated 44 miles northeast of Fort Rice after killing 124, injuring 431, and causing $1.8 billion (2018 USD) in damages. The Fort Rice EF5 is the 43rd deadliest tornado in U.S. history, the 67th deadliest tornado in world history, and the 83rd costliest tornado ever. The National Weather Service (NWS) sent multiple survey teams out the following day to survey the damage. The preliminary rating was a high-end EF4, but the final rating was an EF5. The estimated damage path length was 72.37 miles long and 1.2 miles wide. Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018